Will You stay with me
by kasey1939
Summary: Sequel to will you be mine - Now that Eric and Sookie have moved on and now run a Casino together they think their lives are just about perfect until unexpected and unwanted guests start to pop up to ruin their happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Will You Stay With Me

Sookie looked around the Casino floor slowly dropping her shields to check on everyone. She'd been a little nervous at first when Eric told her his idea to buy a Casino/Night Club to make into his new base of operations and that he wanted her to run it during the day. It turned out (irritatingly enough) that Eric was right, she did love it. The life, the fast pace of it just kept her energized. Her telepathy also improved now that she used it more and more often without having to feel ashamed or like she was intruding on her friends privacy.

They had been open for two months and already they were the number one hottest place to be in Shreveport, since Fangtasia closed down. It was always hard to suppress her smile (not that she tried overly hard) from her face every time she thought about Fangtasia. What had started out as a punishment for Eric turned into a parting gift for Bill.

Looking at her watch she realized her shift was over and she was going to be late if she didn't get moving. Expertly weaving her way through the crowd she made her way to the attached club (Whisper of Dreams), and Eric once more up on his throne. It was just like Fangtasia (including a very bored Pam checking ID's at the door) with one noticable difference. Beside Eric's throne stood a slightly smaller one for her. She'd argued at first, not wanting to be on display, but he'd argued right back saying that it wasn't for them it was for him. He wanted her near him. Really? How's a girl supposed to fight with that? So she'd relented and now just ignored everyone but him when she went to the club to keep him company every night.

Making her way past Pam (who gave her a fanged grin) and through yet another crowd she finally made it to Eric's side and nearly threw herself into her seat with a sigh of relief. Which of course only made Eric grin in amusement, since his night was only just beginning and he hadn't had the time to become totally annoyed yet. The thoughts of Fangbangers, who almost never saw any expression from Eric that wasn't boredom, anger, or thinly veiled disgust made her smile to.

"Problems lover?"

"No more than usual. It's just been a very long day followed by a very boring night." They both knew she wasn't complaining, she loved everything about their new life together. Just some days when it rains it pours and a girls just got to vent to her insanely handsome too good to be true completely sympathetic boyfriend.

"Well, lover just remember, tomorrow is a brand new night." For some reason that sent her into a fit of giggles that only stopped when Pam appeared beside Eric.

"The King is here."

Fuck, guess tonight was about to be less rain more hurricane. Good thing she was from Louisiana and used to the blowing winds.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill stood before the "happy couple" and fought to hide his true feelings. Sookie was supposed to be with him not Eric! He knew he wouldn't fool anyone with his fake smiles and false air of letting by gones be by gones, but effort always counted even when it was wasted.

"Your majesty to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"My home is undergoing some renovations and I have come to stay in your lovely establishment until their completion. After all your place is the best in the Area."

He watched for their reactions, hoping for dismay, but saw nothing. The both of them were just too good at hiding their emotions from the outside world. They didn't even twitch though he knew they must be raging on the inside. He would content himself with that certainty.

Sookie didn't know what to do, or what to say, it wasn't like they could deny him a place here. He was the king after all and unless they wanted to leave Louisiana or Eric wanted to challenge him and become King, neither option appealing to them, they had to act the part of dutiful servants. Just the thought of Bill and likely Jessica being underfoot for only God knows how long was agony. The intrusion to their privacy would be huge she knew that much. No matter how earnest Bill appeared in his reasons for being here she knew he was only really here for one thing. To try and split her and Eric up.

Eric barely kept his fangs from dropping at his Kings smug little announcement. Glancing at Sookie he was pleased to see she was keeping herself under strict control with a snake like Compton in their midst they could not afford to give anything away. They both knew why Billy boy was here and he vowed then and there that no matter what he tried he would not succeed. Not now, not ever! He and Sookie were together now, they were happy and he would not allow this little weasel to take that from them.

Pam was close enough to Sookie and her Master to feel the tension pouring off the both of them. She had to hand it to Bill he was a master manipulator a larger than life snake and he knew exactly where to strike. He knew that if he came at them in public as long as they had their own space to retreat to he would never win so he was placing himself in their space. Giving them nowhere to escape from his presence. Knowing him this was just step one in an elaborate plan to tear her masters new life with Sookie apart. She knew deep down that the little parasite would lose in the end that Eric and Sookie were stronger together than apart, the only thing she wasn't so sure of was how much damage would be done before they found a way to pry him out of their lives.

"Of course your Majesty we would be delighted to have you here. Ginger will show you to your room. You remember Ginger don't you; she used to work at Fangtasia."

All three of them watched Bill's face turn sour at the mention of Eric's former club. Oh her Master really was clever. If Bill thought that his political title would keep Eric from insulting him then he really hadn't been paying attention these last few years. Like with any form of battle in the political arena Eric was a god. He would always win!

**A/N - I know this chapter is kind of short but I'm just getting back into writing it so I decided to just write the other half of the first chapter with Bill arriving at Whisper of Dreams. From here on the chapters should get longer as Bill tries to scheme his way to getting Sookie back. Can't say how regularly I'll be posting updates of this story but I can say I'm working on getting all my in-progress stories competed as soon as possable cause I got so many more I want to get started on but I don't want to have a dozen ongoing stories so I'll finish these or at least get them a little closer to done.**


End file.
